


Simple But Perfect

by themistrollsin



Series: June 2014 Challenge [14]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan and Patrick get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple But Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 fic. Was going to post this along with day 15 yesterday, but we lost internet. But here we go!

This is definitely how he always wanted it to be.  The fact that it actually happened?  Yeah, he hadn’t fully expected to get it.  Jonathan wouldn’t want it any other way.  They didn’t need anything more than this; even Patrick had agreed to that.  Jonathan has to admit he was a bit surprised when Patrick so easily agreed to all of this.

 

Jonathan smiles as he squeezes Patrick’s hands.  “We’re in this together,” he whispers.

 

Patrick beams at him.  “Of course we are.”

 

“Patrick, do you take Jonathan to be your husband?” the judge asks.  “Do you promise to be with him through the good times and the bad?  Do you promise to love him and cherish him forever?”

 

Patrick nods.  “I do.”

 

“Jonathan, do you take Patrick to be your husband?  Do you promise to be with him through the good times and the bad?  Do you promise to love him and cherish him forever?”

 

Jonathan smiles.  “I do.”

 

“Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband.”

 

Jonathan beams at that announcement.  He rests his hands on Patrick’s cheeks as he kisses him softly.  Patrick rests his hand on Jonathan’s arms, smiling into the kiss.

 

This is definitely the way it was meant to me.  A simple, yet perfect day with the close friends and family.

 

**The End**


End file.
